Ice Cream in Eternia
by sanctum-c
Summary: Edea takes Agnes out for ice cream.


Agnes stared around Eternia, shivering. Somehow she had forgotten just how cold it was in this mountainous region. Despite her personal discomfort, she had a job to do here. Until more vestals were ready, the maintaining of all Luxendarc's crystals fell to her. The wind Vestal was considering if they could make it to the temple before sun-down when something slammed into her back. She found herself restricted by a warm body calling her name. Agnes twisted and found herself looking into the beaming face of Edea.

"You're here," said the blonde girl still smiling at her.

"E-Edea?" The brunette had not expected her friend to be able to meet her given the brevity of her trip. Or considering Edea's new importance within Eternia high command.

"Who else? When I heard you were coming over here to check on the Earth crystal I had to drop by and say hi." She dropped her arms away still smiling. "So, hi."

Agnes felt herself smiling back. Despite the importance of her work she had missed her friends and this unexpected encounter with Edea was most welcome.

"I'm afraid I will not be here long; after this we need to return to Ancheim to re-check the wind crystal."

Edea glanced upwards into the tumbling snowflakes. "You're not... thinking of heading over to the temple today are you?"

The wind Vestal looked away before replying. "If... if it is possible. I would like to stay longer but my duties..."

Edea sighed prompting Agnes to look up at her. "If you try and head over there now, it'll be past midnight before you even reach the temple. And then you've got to get through it. Why not stay here and we'll head out first thing in the morning?"

"'We'll'?"

Edea smirked. "But of course; I bet one of your assistants is good at navigating, but the Earth temple was one of the crazier layouts and it would help if someone who knew their way around went with you." Agnes felt herself flush with embarrassment. It did not seem like anyone was ever going to let her forget her navigational problems. Edea continued. "So, we'll rest up tonight, set off first thing in the morning and get you back here by tomorrow night. How's that sound?"

"But what about your duties?" Agnes was not sure why she was trying to dissuade Edea from accompanying her. As soon as her friend had mentioned the idea she felt thrilled with the idea.

Edea brushed the worry away. "Nothing I can't skip for one day."

Her friend smiled. "Then I would be honoured if you would accompany me."

"Great. Now let's go get ice cream."

Agnes felt confused. "Edea? ice cream? In this temperature?"

Edea looked at her with sympathy. "Don't tell me you didn't have the ice cream last time you were here?"

She shook her head. "No. It was okay in Ancheim and Florem, but having it here? To make oneself purposely colder? Unacceptable."

Edea smirked and took Agnes's hand. "If you never tried it, then ours will be a real treat. And," she said, holding a finger up as Agnes opened her mouth to protest. "I guarantee you a warm restaurant and hot chocolate to counter any chill."

The offer was tempting, but she was still sceptical. "Is your ice cream really better than Ancheim's? I would have thought their's the best since it would be more popular for temperature contrast?"

"That would seem logical - if you don't know how it's made. The best ice cream is made as cold as possible; it comes out smoother. I know its popular in Ancheim, but they have to combat heat before they can chill anything. We start freezing and get our stuff even colder."

Agnes shivered and Edea threw an arm around her. "Fear not lady vestal. We'll freeze your insides with deliciousness and then counter it with hot chocolate deliciousness."

The Vestal sighed. "Very well. This had best be worth it."

* * *

Edea guided her to a small cafe near the Central Healing Tower. "I think we missed the lunch-time rush," she remarked as she pushed open the door. A wave of heat enveloped the wind Vestal as she entered. Inside the proprietor greeted the new Grand Marshal as if they were old friends and asked if she wanted her usual.

"Times two please."

The woman nodded and turned to do something behind the counter as Edea lead Agnes to a vacant table. The Ancheim native fidgeted, sweating in the hot air. Despite the chill outside, inside the cafe seemed on par with Ancheim. The wind Vestal began extracting herself from her layers of clothing.

"Is the heat to compensate for the ice cream's chill?" Agnes asked as she noticed Edea was also flushed and stripping. The other girl laughed.

"Not really, though Mary over there," Edea nodded to the woman behind the counter pouring something. "Came over from Ancheim. I think she misses the heat somewhat."

Agnes nodded, remembering how uncomfortable the differences in temperature had been at times. Edea leaned forward.

"It's not terribly popular, but Mary can make that stretchy ice cream you had in Ancheim. If you really can't cope with the local stuff."

Agnes smiled. "I hope it won't come to that."

"Glad you're getting into the spirit of this. Ah, thank you." Mary had crossed to the table while they were talking and set Edea's order in front of them both. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate topped with cream sat beside tall tapered glasses. Scoops of ice cream filled each well above the brim accented with streams of a red sauce, sprinkles and wafers.

"Thank you," Agnes added, distracted as she eyed the tall glass. She just caught an amused smile between Edea and Mary before her friend plunged her spoon into the confectionery.

"Eat up. It's cold outside, but hot in here; the ice cream will still melt," she said in-between mouthfuls.

Agnes clutched her spoon, willing herself to chance bringing frightful cold into her body. This was silly. Edea was coping fine eating the freezing food; she would be too. Some treacherous part of her mind was thinking 'Yes, but she's lived here her entire life' as Agnes took a mouthful.

Her mind went blank. It was freezing against her tongue, but the sensation was not unpleasant even here. She had had ice cream before; it was tasty but Agnes suspected she was not in favour of sweet things to quite the degree Edea was. This was something else. She had managed to take a spoonful from the pink scoop which tasted of strawberries with an intensity that surprised her. Unlike the Florem ice cream, this felt as smooth as normal cream. Even the chill as she swallowed was not off-putting. She scooped up another spoonful, relishing the sensations.

"You should try the other flavors too; the brown one is chocolate and the yellow is banana." Agnes looked up at the grinning Edea who was sipping from her mug, leaving traces of cream on her nose. The wind vestal smirked at the sight, but nodded and proceeded to attack the other scoops. She found herself wondering if it would be possible to revisit this place with Edea before she left. And if there was any way to get ice cream this good in Ancheim. If not, maybe the Earth crystal should be the first she checked from now on.


End file.
